La tercera viajera del tiempo v2
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: Kagome es capturada por Naraku, algo misterioso ocurre, pero pronto averiguará un secreto guardado desde hace años: - ¿Que me está pasando? - Este es tu verdadero ser Descubrirá algo increíble: - ¿Quién eres realmente? - Yo soy tu hija Pero su "hija" no es cualquier ser, es una yokai, más preciso... (continuación en el primer cap)
1. Chapter 1

Kagome es capturada por Naraku, algo misterioso ocurre, pero pronto averiguará un secreto guardado desde hace años:

- ¿Que me está pasando?  
>- Este es tu verdadero ser<p>

Descubrirá algo increíble:

- ¿Quién eres realmente?  
>- Yo soy tu hija<p>

Pero su "hija" no es cualquier ser, es una yokai, más preciso...

- Yo soy la doncella del oeste, no dejaré que me pongas en ridículo, inmundo híbrido

Y ambas cumplirán con sus destinos encontrando a la persona que las acompañará el resto de sus vidas:

- Que quede claro que esto no lo hago por ti  
>- Aja, te creo...tanto como si yo no fuese una yokai<p>

Aparecerá una nueva enemiga:

- ¡Ella casi mató a mi hermano!, ¡no merece perdón!

¿Pero quienes son estos seres desconocidos? Bueno...eso no lo sabemos, pero lo importante es...que vienen a salvar al Sengoku

**D: Se necesitan OC, los cuales necesitarán los siguientes datos:**

**(Para la villana, lo cual se rifará)**

**nombre:**

**Apariencia:**

**personalidad:**

**vestimenta:**

**Armas (si tiene):**

**habilidades:**

**debilidades:**

**Edad:**

**extras:**

**A parte necesitaré un par de Oc, para hacer a el lord de el sur, subordinados de cada reino (norte sur este y oeste), miembros de la corte dimensional, etc, envienlos y los agregaré, los datos serán:**

**nombre:**

**cargo (lord, doncella, sirviente, monje, sacerdotiza, exterminador, parte de la corte, etc.):**

**procedencia:**

**raza (humano, híbrido, yokai, espíritu de la corte):**

**historia del personaje:**

**apariencia:**

**personalidad:**

**vestimenta:**

**armas (si tiene):**

**Habilidades (si tiene):**

**Debilidades:**

**Edad:**

**Extras:**


	2. Capitulo 1: Los colmillos del perro y

**Por fin logré acabar el primer capitulo de mi fic escrito, espero que les gusté:**

**La tercera viajera del tiempo**

**Capitulo 1: Los colmillos del perro y el veneno de la araña**

Un peliplata se hallaba haciendo una decisión difícil en su vida, su némesis, Naraku, estaba frente a él, flotando sobre un precipicio, pero ¿qué decisión difícil? Bueno, Naraku tenía sujetas a dos sacerdotisas que él apreciaba, Kagome y Kikyo, sin contar que sostenía a una tercera, Rin, la acompañante de Sesshomaru, era sostenida sobre el precipicio

- ¡Déjalas ir, Naraku, no tienen nada que hacer aquí! - gritó desesperado el híbrido de nombre Inuyasha  
>- No Inuyasha, necesito a una sacerdotisa para purificar la perla, Kikyo, su antigua protectora; Kagome, la reencarnación de Kikyo; o Rin, una niña que posee, muy en su interior, la capacidad de una gran sacerdotisa, tu decidirás y traicionarás a dos - dijo malévolo Naraku<p>

Justo en esos instantes las lanzó a las tres en tres dirección en tres direcciones distintas, Inuyasha saltó y abrazó a una, la recostó y vio que, ni Naraku, ni las otras dos, estaban ahí; revisó que ella no tuviera heridas y suspiró

- I-nu-yasha...- susurró adolorida la sacerdotisa  
>- Shhht...no hables...Kikyo - silenció el híbrido, sin saber que esta acción cambiaría radicalmente el futuro<br>- ¿Dónde está Rin? - preguntó una voz detrás de él  
>- Sesshomaru...- gruñó Inuyasha al reconocer esa voz<br>- Esa sacerdotisa...dejaste que Naraku se llevará a Rin y a tu acompañante para salvar a ese cadáver? Me decepcionas, creí que eras más inteligente - dijo el mayor mientras una mujer se acercaba, medía 1.90, tenía cabello plateado con destellos rosas, poseía unos ojos azules como el cielo, en cada mejilla tenía una marca azul, una piel blanca porcelana y una complexión delgada, traía puesto un traje de sacerdotisa negro con flores de Sakura rojas bordadas que se ajustaba a su bien formado cuerpo, zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta  
>- Señor Sesshomaru, he localizado la ubicación de Rin, recomiendo que partamos de inmediato - dijo la mujer<br>- ...Si, haz los preparativos - dijo el lord con voz autoritaria  
>- Como diga<p>

Shizune fue envuelta por un sutil brillo rosado, Sesshomaru se acercó y desaparecieron en un resplandor rosado

EN OTRA PARTE

Kagome abrió los ojos, recordaba que estaba con Inuyasha, después estaba con Naraku, Rin y Kikyo y...

- Ese Baka...  
>- ¿Señorita Kagome? - dijo la vocecita de la menor<br>- ¿Rin? Soy yo  
>- Que bien, creí que no despertaría<br>- ¿Cuanto llevamos aquí?  
>- No se, unos minutos<br>- Hay que salir de aquí...pero como...

Kagome alzó la mirada, estaban en un enorme agujero, y la única salida era hacia arriba, de repente escuchó dos risas que venían de la cima, una niña y un niño

- Jijiji, lo logramos  
>- Je, ¿qué esperabas tonto?<br>- Bien, a lo que vinimos

De la pared brotaron dos niños, la niña y el niño, pero no lo sabía con exactitud, ya que eran cubiertos totalmente por túnicas negras, a modo de que sólo se veían sus bocas, los niños rieron un poco más antes de ver a Kagome, al verla sus bocas se abrieron, tal vez por sorpresa, Kagome se puso en defensa

- ¿Quienes son? ¿Son parte de Naraku?  
>- No podemos decirte, pero no, no somos nada de ese asqueroso Naraku, sólo queremos ayudar - dijo el niño<br>- Vengan, las sacaremos de aquí - dijo la niña

Ambos extendieron sus manos, Kagome cargó a Rin sobre su espalda y tomó las manos, los niños asintieron y tocaron la pared

- Kagome-b... - comenzó a decir el niño antes de ser golpeado por la niña  
>- Baka, no lo digas...Kagome-san, no se suelte - dijo sería la niña<p>

Los niños comenzaron a fusionarse con la pared hasta jalar a las chicas con ellos, Kagome abrió sus ojos y vió que estaba rodeada de luz violeta

- ¿Que...? Se siente...pacífico - dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos  
>- Si, mi hermano hace esto posible, portales espacio, así que puede teletransportarse y traspasar paredes como un fantasma - dijo la niña<br>- Naaaa, yo prefiero tu habilidad de portales tiempo, es del mismo color que la de mamá, negro con destellos como si flotaras en la noche - dijo el niño fantaseando

De repente volvieron a ver la luz, estaban fuera de el hoyo, los niños se sonrieron mientras asentían

- Corran, hay que salir de aquí - dijo el niño mientras comenzaba a correr seguido de su hermana  
>- E-esperen - dijo Kagome antes de correr detrás de ellos - ¿No dijiste que podías teletransportarte?<br>- Si, pero sólo dos veces, necesito recargar mi poder, mi hermana no tiene poder más que para un portal del tiempo más, eso no sirve para salvarnos - dijo el niño sin signos de cansancio y con algo de diversión

Dieron la vuelta por una esquina y chocaron con alguien que se mantuvo imperturbable, era un híbrido, la niña habló

- Uyyyyyy, inmundo animal, me ha dolido eso, deja que te agarre  
>- Naraku... - susurró Kagome con el ceño fruncido<br>- Hola Kagome, veo que estas intentando escapar junto a un par de mocosos - dijo macabramente  
>- Grrr, maldito, no somos mocosos, somos los hijos de... - dijo el niño antes de volver a ser golpeado por su hermana<br>- ¡Que no lo digas, Baka! ¡Es tu culpa por no recordar el camino a la salida que dije que recordaras! - gritó la chica  
>- ¡no me grites! ¡Es tu culpa que estemos en este lío! -gritó el chico de regreso<br>- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo no soy el que quería probar su poder a escondidas de mamá!  
>- Hmp, estúpida<br>- Mph, tonto

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda, el resto sólo podía tener gotas de sudor al estilo anime en sus nucas; Naraku estiró sus tentáculos para agarrar a los menores, Kagome sujetó uno de ellos y, en cambio, fue lanzada hacia la pared, chocando fuertemente pero protegiendo a Rin; los hermanos se asustaron y después vieron a Naraku furiosos, sacaron sus manos de las túnicas, la niña tenía uñas largas brillando verde y el niño brillando negro, ambos juntaron sus manos formando una esfera de color blanco con brillos de colores

- ¡ESFERA DEL COLMILLO BLANCO! - gritaron los dos a la vez

La esfera tomó forma de una cabeza de lobo y se abalanzó hacia Naraku, pero dispersaron el ataque al distraerse por un ruido, pudieron ver que Kagome tosía adolorida, la chica sacó algo de su túnica y se lo lanzó a la sacerdotisa, Kagome vió que era una pequeña piedra que brillaba con un hermoso color cielo, estiró su mano y tocó la piedra, fue envuelta por un brillo cegador, sólo se veían dos brillantes orbes azul como dos fríos témpanos, la luz envolvió a los tres chicos y desapareció

EN FRENTE DE LA GUARIDA DE NARAKU

Una luz blanca apareció antes de dejar ver a los cuatro, Kagome respiraba pesadamente y los tres niños no decían nada

- ¿E-están bi-bien? - preguntó la sacerdotisa cansada  
>- Hai - respondieron los tres niños<br>- Debemos irnos Aniki, recuerda que no podemos encontrarnos con "él", no todavía  
>- si, como digas Imouto, nos vemos Kagome<p>

Ambos sonrieron antes de desaparecer en una bola de energía negra con destellos dorados, dejando a Kagome y a Rin ahí, Kagome cargó a Rin

- ¿Quieres comer algo? - preguntó Kagome  
>- ¡Si!<p>

Kagome caminó hacia el bosque y buscó unas frutas, no tardó mucho en encontrarlas y comieron juntas.

Un destello rosado apareció frente a ellas, asustando a Kagome por que no traía su arco, pero determinada a ayudar a Rin de ser necesario, de este destello salieron Sesshomaru y Shizune

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - gritó Rin mientras se acercaba a el lord del oeste  
>- Mi lord, la miko... - susurró Shizune<p>

Kagome no sabía que hacer, desde que conoció a Sesshomaru este la ha intentado matar, pero no se esperaba lo que venía

- Miko, ¿Tu fuiste la que cuidó de Rin, no es así?  
>- S-si<br>- ...Shizune, Rin, nos vamos  
>- ¡Hai!<p>

Y desaparecieron de nuevo en un destello rosado, Kagome cayó al suelo antes de desmayarse, era mucho para ella, Inuyasha la traicionó, esos extraños niños y ahora un Sesshomaru bondadoso, sip, muy normal

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, no sabía donde estaba, parecía una cabaña, pues estaba hecha de madera, ella estaba sobre un futón rojo, su ropa parecía como nueva y tenía un trapo en la cabeza, se lo quitó y se levantó con dificultad, su cuerpo le dolía por la falta de actividad, entonces un dulce olor invadió sus cosas nasales, era un olor salado, como a pescado y alga, sushi tal vez.

- E-etto, ¿ya despertó? - preguntó una vocecita detrás de ella

Kagome se volteó, ahí había una niña de cabellos azabache y ojos azules, parecía de unos ocho años, tenía la piel pálida y una extraña estrella en la frente de color rosada

- ¿Quien eres?  
>- S-soy Nahomi, señorita, ¿quien es usted?<br>- Soy Kagome, un gusto, ¿tu me has estado cuidando?  
>- Así es señorita Kagome ¿tiene hambre? Justo estaba cocinando algo muy rico que me enseñó mi madre<p>

Kagome no pudo responder porque Nahomi ya había ido a lo que ella creía sería la cocina, pero no tardó mucho, volvió con dos bandejas con distintos tipos de sushi, un te, arroz y palillos, Nahomi puso con cuidado el plato frente a Kagome

- Pruebelo, madre decía que el pescado era muy bueno para la salud  
>- ¿Cómo se si no está envenenado?/  
>- No se preocupe señorita, no soy de la gente mala que mata con comida<br>- Eh, bien, supongo que lo probaré

Kagome agarró cuidadosamente una pieza y la metió a su boca, abrió los ojos sorprendida

- ¿En serio lo has hecho tu?  
>- Si, madre era una muy buena maestra<br>- Esta buenísimo, ¿está aquí tu madre?  
>- Okaa-san no está aquí, hace ya tiempo que no la veo, pero no importa, ¿necesita algo señorita Kagome? Lo que sea que necesite...<br>- Estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes  
>- Lo lamento, es que como lleva dos días inconsciente creí que...<br>- ¡¿Dos días?!  
>- S-si<br>- Oh, lo siento, sólo me asombré  
>- N-no se preocupe, no importa<br>- Señorita, ¿quiere salir? Un poco de aire le vendría bien después de estar aquí encerrada por tanto tiempo  
>- Gracias<p>

Nahomi intento ayudar a Kagome poniéndose debajo de ella, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, así que le dio un bastón para apoyarse, Nahomi guió a Kagome por la casa, no era muy grande, una sala, cocina, dos habitaciones y un huerto lleno de distintos cultivos, obviamente esto impresionó a Kagome, pero no tanto como lo que vio en el pueblo, habían humanos, animales...y yokai, pero ni los yokai ni los humanos parecían querer matarse entre si, incluso habían un par de Hanyou corriendo por ahí y allá

- ¿pero qué...? - ella estaba sin palabras, claro, Nahomi ya sospechaba lo que iba a preguntar  
>- No se alarme, verá, hace unos años...un yokai salvó a una princesa, en ese tiempo el pueblo era un pequeño reino, la princesa se enamoró de ese yokai y contrajeron matrimonio, desde entonces yokai, humanos y Hanyou se ven como iguales mientras se mantengan aquí<br>- Que lindo...  
>- Lo se, aquí no se deben preocupar, pero...eso no me gusta, estar tan tranquila mientras hay guerras en todo el mundo, algún día saldré a detener todo eso<br>- ¿Nahomi...eres aprendiz de sacerdotisa?  
>- ¿Eh? Si, ¿cómo lo supo?<br>- No se, supongo que lo siento, hay algo en ti que se me hace familiar...  
>- Vale, ¿entonces usted es sacerdotisa?<br>- Algo así, no tengo un entrenamiento propio dicho, a parte mi arco...  
>- ¿Eres una sacerdotisa arquera?<br>- ¿Cómo?  
>- Hay distintas clasificaciones de sacerdotisas, una de ellas es por armas, las sacerdotisas magica, las sacerdotisas arqueras, las sacerdotisas del abanico, las sacerdotisas espadachín y las sacerdotisas múltiples, yo entreno para ser una múltiple, es la clase más poderosa, las arqueras son el segundo más débil<br>- Al parecer tengo mucho que aorender todavía  
>- Jejeje supongo que todo a su tiempo señorita Kagome<br>- Solo llámame Kagome, sin formalidades  
>- Hai... Debo de presentarte a alguien, Kagome, ¡te ayudará en eso de ser sacerdotisa!<p>

Kagome sólo pudo sonreír ante la emoción de la niña... Le daba esperanza, pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de conocerla...

CONTINUARÁ...

**Bueno, intentaré actualizar pronto, pase se por mis otros fics!**

**Si quieren contactarme busquenme en FB como Nahomi Yokai, es una página. **

**bueno, con eso solo me queda decir: Nahomi Yokai, fuera!**

**SAYONARA!**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Konichiwa, solo escribo para avisar que ya arreglé el formato de mi fic, no se que pasó, supongo que como lo pasé de otra cuenta mía ( ) se cambió o algo así, gracias por haberme avisado feriyen y sesshome10, no me había dado cuenta.**

**Tambien vuelvo a avisar, tengo una página en face por si quieren contactarme a parte, tiene como nombre mi seudónimo: Nahomi Yokai, ahí puede que ponga adelantos e imágenes relacionadas**

**Con eso me despido, Nahomi Yokai, fuera**

**SAYONARA**


	4. Capitulo 2: El yokai de armadura dorada

Capitulo 2: El Yokai de armadura dorada

- ¡Sora-obaa-san! - gritó Nahomi

Kagome sólo veía como alguien salía de una cabaña, su cabello era blanco y le llegaba a la cintura, pero ese era el único indicio de "vejez", no arrugas, su cuerpo parecía de alguien en sus treintas, vaya, no parecía cansada, mas sus ojos negros ocultaban profunda sabiduría

- Nahomi-chan, que bien que has llegado...

- ¡Sora-obaa-san! ¿Adivine que?

- ¿Que pasó, pequeña?

- Verá, ¿recuerda a la mujer que encontré desmayada?

- Como olvidarla, la arrastraste hasta acá y no dejaste que nadie la tocara

- Bu-bueno, ella es Kagome, ¡es una sacerdotiza de arcos!

- Eh, hola, mucho gusto Sora-san - saludó Kagome

- Puedes llamarme obaa-san, Kagome-chan, todos en el pueblo lo hacen

- Gracias...

- ¿Estas bien, querida? Te veías muy mal hace dos días... - preguntó Sora angustiada

- Si... Sólo un poco asombrada de lo que he visto el día de hoy

- Jejeje, todos tienen la misma reacción al ver a nuestros habitantes - murmuró Sora revolviendo el cabello de Nahomi - Nahomi-chan, ¿por que no vas a la herrería? Tetsuo-kun te estaba buscando, algo de una espada...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡por que no me lo dijiste antes!?

- Tenías a alguien discapacitado en tu casa...

- Ah, touché - dijo Nahomi mientras salía corriendo hacia otro lado

- Kagome-chan, ¿quieres que te muestre algo? - preguntó la anciana - Es un secreto de la aldea, y siento que ,de alguna manera, está relacionado contigo

- ¿Secreto?

- Si, dicen que pertenecía a la princesa de el pueblo, pero nadie puede tocarla, no sabemos por qué

- Claro - dijo Kagome recordó de repente como es que obtuvieron a colmillo de acero

Intentó ignorar el recuerdo y siguió a la anciana, creyó que irían a una cueva como con la de la aldea de Sango, pero en su lugar fueron a el bosque, entonces la vio, en medio de un arrollo se alzaba una pequeña porción de tierra conectada vagamente con el resto de el suelo, en el centro se alzaba una espada de mango negro y filo rojo sangre, en la empuñadura se podían apreciar dos diamantes mientras que de ella salían dos listones blancos, lo más extraño eran las voces

- El odio se erradicará

- Cielo, infierno y equilibrio son las compuestas por el amor

- Acércate, hija de Okami

- La clave está en mi

- La clave es la princesa de la princesa

- La clave está en tu corazón

Kagome se acercaba poco a poco a la espada, sin siquiera percatarse de que Sora no había seguido avanzando desde hace un tiempo, pero las voces le hablaban, no sabía por qué, pero lo sabía; se detuvo a unos escasos pasos del suelo

- Di mi nombre...

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó la azabache

- Yo soy...

Kagome fue cegada brevemente por un destello de luz

- Kokorosaiga... - susurró Kagome mientras veía lo que estaba grabado en la espada "Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."

- ¿Kagome-chan?

- L-lo lamento, tome la reliquia

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras que hacia que Kagome cerrase sus manos alrededor de la empuñadora

- Esta espada te pertenece por derecho, te ha hablado ¿no?

- ¡Obaa-chan! Mira, mira, Tetsuo ya terminó mi espada

Se giraron para ver a Nahomi corriendo hacia ellas, la mayor sonrió dulcemente antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida

- Santo Kami-sama, ¿puedo ver tu espada, hija?

- Hai

Nahomi le pasó con cuidado el arma enfundada, Sora la desenfundó y la admiró, el mango era de plata rodeado de tela negra para evitar lastimarse con el, la espada era de apariencia delgada y parecía estar hecha de zafiro y rubí con el filo de plata, una inscripción estaba escrita en el mango de el arma

- "más cuesta mantener el equilibrio de la libertad que soportar el peso de la tiranía"...

- Genial ¿no es así? Es una frase que vi en un libro hace tiempo, pero lo que no cupo es la otra mitad "al elegir el camino fácil, aunque haya cielo, mi lugar es el infierno"

- Es muy linda Nahomi, pero no parece que vaya a cortar algo, parece de piedras preciosas - dijo Kagome apenada

- Lo mismo dije, pero al probarla, uff, bien que corta

- hija ¿cómo se hizo la espalda?

- Em...zafiro de el monte invierno, rubí de el pantano infernal, plata y acero del manantial de Titania, cosas fáciles, la funda está hecha de piel de lobo de trueno y Tetsu me logró confeccionar prendas del lobo de luz, a la espada le puse Supesusaiga

- Jum, materiales interesantes, con razón se parece...

- ¿Que quieres decir, Obaa-chan?

- Esta es una de 8 armas espirituales: Supesusaiga, Kokorosaiga, Tenseiga, Tessaiga, Katsusaiga, Bakusaiga, Shinjusaiga y Daitaisaiga...

- Espere, ¿Kokorosaiga es una de esas armas?

- Si, cada una tiene un aspecto, Kokorosaiga es amor, pero no conozco el resto, que ambas aparecieran en este pueblo... Es cosa del destino

- Sólo se esta preocupando a si misma, Sora-obaa-chan, puede sólo ser coincidencia

- Si...tal vez tengas razón, pequeña

- Vamos Kagome, debo presentarte a una amiga

- Eh, si, ya voy

Ambas azabaches corrieron hacia la salida del bosque, cuando salieron vieron que ya estaba anocheciendo

- Jum...¿tan tarde es?

- ¿Que hora es, Nahomi?

- Mmm, le doy por ahí de las 20 horas

- Ah, ya...

- Vamos, puedo asegurar que Nanami sigue despierta

Nahomi jaló a Kagome alegremente hasta una casa del árbol bastante grande, parecía más bien un castillo del árbol, Nahomi comenzó a trepar antes de ver que Kagome no había subido

- ¿Kagome? ¿No vas a subir?

- Eh, si, bueno, es que, yo...

- ¿Quieres ayuda?

- N-no...

- Bien, como quieras...

Nahomi siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la entrada, Kagome intentaba subir, pero no pudo, se iba a dar por vencida antes de ver como una escalera caía desde la casa

- Obstinada... - susurró Nahomi

Nahomi ayudó a Kagome a subir, al llegar ella gritó

- ¡Nanami-imouto-chan!

- ¡No te voy a pagar!

- ¡Traidora! ¡Iré a por ti!... Espera aquí, Kagome, iré por Nanami... ¡Tienes una oportunidad!

- ¡Nop!

Nahomi suspiró antes de entrar, no pasaron no diez minutos cuando alguien cayó por la ventana y aterrizó duramente junto a Kagome, Nahomi bajó corriendo por unas escaleras

- Itaiiiiii, ¿tenías que lanzarme?

- Si, debo presentarte a alguien, Nanami, ella es Kagome, Kagome, ella es Nanami

- Oh, un gusto Kagome-san

Nanami era una niña un poco más bajita que Nahomi, largo cabello cobrizo, ojos grises y piel tostada

- Hola Nanami-chan

Kagome veía hipnotizada dos cosas en Nanami, uno tenía orejas puntiagudas, y dos, tenía cinco colas rizadas pero esponjosas ¡como las de Shippo!

- Nanami-chan...¿eres una Kitsune-Yokai?

- Si ¿por?

- Me recuerdas a un amigo...

- ¡¿Conoces a un Kitsune?!

- Si...

- Gomenasai, Kagome, los kitsune son una raza casi extinta, Nanami-Imouto está emocionada

- Ejem, bueno, si quieren pueden quedarse a pasar la noche

- Arigatou Nanami-chan/Nanami-Imouto - dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Las tres chicas entraron a la casa del árbol, decir que Kagome estaba sorprendida era como decir que el pueblo era normal, quedó anodada al ver el interior que le recordaba a una mansión llena de cosas básicas para sobrevivir.

No estuvieron despiertas mucho tiempo, se durmieron juntas en el suelo de la casa del árbol abrazadas

Pov. Kagome

Desperté en medio de la noche, juró haber escuchado algo, intento mover a las pequeñas para darme cuenta que no están ahí, me despierto completamente y las busco con la mirada, al escuchar con atención puedo escuchar unos gritos ahogados, salgo de la casa y veo algo horrible.

- ¡LLEVENSE A LOS NIÑOS! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LA RAZA, HÁGANLO!

Unos bandidos metían a los niños en carruajes, en uno de ellos divisé la profunda cabellera azabache de Nahomi con la extraña cabellera cobre de Nanami, rápidamente busque mi arco

- Mierda, no lo tengo...

Pensé rápidamente en lo que haría antes de que un resplandor rojo sangre llamara mi atención.

- Kokorosaiga... No tengo de otra

Tomé la espada y bajé en silencio, al llegar al suelo me oculté tras unos arbustos, Inuyasha no estaba para protegerme, debía de pensar mejor lo que hacía, entonces escuché que los carruajes se movían y no me quedo de otra más que de seguirlos, pero eran muy rápidos...

Entonces sentí que algo me observaba, al mirar hacia los árboles del bosque vi unos ojos dorados, pero no eran como los de Inuyasha, eran más reptilianos, antes de que me diera cuenta, los ojos habían desaparecido, no pasó mucho antes de que escuchara unos gritos, seguí los gritos y vi algo impresionante, un ser en armadura dorada usaba una alabarda para desviar ataques de los bandidos, de los extremos de la alabarda salían llamaradas de Yoki, el ser atacó de diestra a siniestra y, gracias a la luz del fuego, pude distinguir sus facciones, largo cabello rojo, orejas puntiagudas y ojos dorados, los mismos que me observaban momentos atrás, debía medir unos 2 metros aproximadamente y podía notar marcas raras en su cuello.

En cuanto el yokai venció a todos, sacó a los niños, los cuales le agradecieron, pero el demonio siguió su camino, cuando busque a las chicas en el carruaje descubrí por que se fue el Yokai

- Faltan niños... Debo seguir a ese Yokai

Corrí buscando a el Yokai de cabello rojo, mis piernas me duelen, no estoy acostumbrada a correr mucho, más continuo, no puedo perderle el rastro.

Tardo unos treinta minutos, cuando llego veo unos carruajes rodeados de hombres heridos y los niños fuera, Nanami vino corriendo a mi

- ¡Kagome-san!

- Nanami-chan, ¿Dónde está Nahomi-chan?

- Eso le iba a decir, el Yokai...el Yokai...

- Cuéntame que pasó

- Hai...

PROV. NANAMI

FLASHBACK

Estaba acurrucada junto a Nahomi-nee-san, tenía miedo, estos hombres habían logrado evitar que usara mis poderes, Nahomi-nee intentaba hacer algo con sus poderes, pero le habían quitado su espada y no podía hacer nada con su magia de sacerdotisa.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo, Nahomi-nee se puso alerta, escuché con más atención

- ¡Quítate de el camino!

Nahomi-nee se asomó por una ranura que daba al frente

- ¿Qu-que pasa, Nee-san?

- Hay un Yokai afuera, no se han dado cuenta porque usa armadura... parece un poco como de las de la realeza

Seguimos escuchando la conversación

- ¿No oíste? ¡quítate!

- Aléjense del vehículo y tal vez no salgan heridos

- ¿Y que puede hacer un hombre contra treinta?

Nahomi-nee frunció el ceño, algo estaba pasando, no tuve que preguntar para que me respondiera

- Son más de tres carruajes y ponen sólo a treinta hombres... No se sí son tontos o que, ese Yokai es poderoso, uno de los más fuertes cabe decir, su olor lo delata

- ¿Que clase de Yokai es?

- Es...un Ryu-yokai

- ¿No estaban extintos?

- No, estaban "casi" extintos

Escuchamos atentamente, de repente escuchamos gritos, pero Nahomi no quitaba su vista de la ranura, su rostro era iluminado cada cierto tiempo, alguien estaba jugando con fuego, de seguro el Yokai dragón, unos diez minutos después alguien abrió la puerta, pude ver un cabello rojo vibrante, casi naranja, la armadura que portaba abarcaba de las piernas hasta la cabeza, de el casco de la armadura salían dos cuernos y de su espalda salía una capa dividida en dos, sus ojos de lagarto entre dorados y rojos se fijaron en nosotros y nos ordenó que saliéramos, obedecí de inmediato, el Yokai se quedó ahí un momento antes de entrar al carruaje, no entendí hasta que vi que salía con alguien entre brazos.

- Nee-san...

Me acerqué, pero el Yokai reaccionó hostilmente y se alejó, pude ver que mi hermana estaba inconsciente, tal vez del cansancio, el dragón murmuró algo que sólo yo escuché

- Princesa...

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ¿Nahomi-nee-san lo conocía? Y si era así ¿Por que la llamó princesa? El Yokai fue envuelto en una esfera de fuego y desapareció sin dejar rastro, llevándose a mi hermana con él

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

PROV. NARRADOR

Nanami estaba desesperada, no lograba encontrar el aroma de Nahomi desde hace un tiempo

- Nahomi-nee-chan...podría...podría estar mu-

- Tranquila Nanami-chan, la buscaremos

Kagome cargó a Nanami sobre sus hombros y caminaron hacia donde creían se pudo haber ido el yokai, esperando encontrar a la pequeña azabache con vida.

CONTINUARA!


	5. Capitulo 3: Soy una yokai El encuent

**Muchas gracias a los que han enviado OC's, me ayudan mucho a continuar mi historia, se habrán dado cuenta (o no) que cambie una de las armas espirituales de Tokijin a Bakusaiga, en otra página me dijeron que quedaba raro y, para ser franca, habia olvidado la espada de Sesshomaru, pero bueno, ya está. Para los que preguntan, si, este es un SesshxKag, es mi pareja favorita, así que, con dudas aclaradas, comencemos:**

Capitulo 3: Soy una yokai. El encuentro con el lord del este

Kagome y Nanami habían podido rastrear al Ryu-yokai, actualmente estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos, esperando a que se separara de Nahomi, la cual seguía inconsciente, el dragón, sin embargo, nunca se separó de ella, como si la protegiera de algo, no fue mucho antes de que Nahomi se comenzará a mover de nuevo

- Ugh...¿Dónde...estoy?

- Hime-sama...

- ¿Eh? ¿tu quien eres?

Kagome estaba sorprendida al ver la hostilidad con la que Nahomi respondía, como si supiese que él la había secuestrado

- ¿Que hacía con humanos, Hime-sama?

- Eso te viene valiendo, yo hago lo que quiero ¿Que hace uno de los últimos dragones aquí?

- Ninguna razón en específico

- Bien, ahora ¿Como sabes que YO soy una princesa?

- Su olor es como aquellos de los del oes- dijo antes de ser interrumpido

- Espera, no sigas... ¿Quien esta ahí? Detrás de los arbustos

Kagome y Nanami salieron de su escondite, no entendían lo que pasaba

- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? - preguntó la sacerdotisa

- Nahomi-nee tiene un fuerte sentido del olfato

Nahomi, sin embargo, las veía con total seriedad, una seriedad que le resultaba bastante familiar a Kagome, el Ryu-yokai no parecía reaccionar de manera hostil hacia ellas, es más, parecía esperar algo, Nahomi sólo suspiró

- Nanami-Imouto, Kagome, debo revelarles algo

- ¿Nee-chan? Me estas asustando...

- Yo...no soy humana

Kagome sólo se sintió más confundida de lo que estaba, más claro, Nanami empeoró todo

- Ya lo sabía ¿que quiere el yokai contigo?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo...

Nahomi se giró hacia el Ryu-yokai, quien le dirigió una mirada estoica, y decidió preguntarle directamente

- No respondiste mi pregunta, dragón

- ...Ya lo hice, huele a los del oeste y un poco a los del norte

- Y...¿de dónde eres Lord?

- Si un híbrido Inu-Okami es tocado por un arma espiritual se vuelve Lord de la vida... - susurró el yokai

- ¿A que te refieres? Esas no son más que leyendas... - dijo Nahomi

- Eso es lo que quieren que creamos, pero la verdad está en las tierras de la muerte

- ¿Y como sabes eso?...A menos...que tu seas el hijo de un dragón dorado, por lo tanto tu seas...el Lord de la muerte

El desconocido la vio seriamente a través de la armadura y asintió antes de continuar hablando

- Hai, Hime-sama, pero ahora que he confirmado su seguridad me temo que tendré que partir, lamento causarle inconvenientes

- Gracias por responder mis preguntas

El yokai se quitó la parte inferior de su casco, tomó la mano de Nahomi y la besó, causando un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la de pelo plateado

- Espero verla después, Hime-sama, si necesita algo vaya al templo del infierno

- A-alto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre

- ...

- Yo me llamo Nahomi

- Setsuryu, mi nombre es Setsuryu

Setsuryu de repente fue envuelto en un tornado de fuego y desapareció, dejando a Kagome confundida, a Nanami un poco enojada y a Nahomi sorprendida

- Genial, no entiendo nada ¿cómo que no eres humana, Nahomi-chan? No pareces yokai para nada - dijo Kagome

- Yo desciendo de los Okami-yokai, una habilidad que tienen es la habilidad de cambiar de forma

- ¿Okami? Tu me dijiste que ya no existían, nee-chan

- Te dije que nadie había visto uno desde hace tiempo, nunca te dije que no existían

- ¿Nahomi-chan?

- ¿Hai, Kagome-san?

- Dijiste que podías cambiar de forma...puedes...¿mostrarmela?

- Si, claro

Nahomi cerró los ojos, al abrirlos eran de un puro color rosado que mostraban sabiduría y poder, de repente ella comenzó a recitar una especie de conjuro

- Ojo que lo ves todo, mano que guías nuestras acciones, dame el poder del cambio, devuélveme el cuerpo que es el mío

Nahomi de repente fue cubierta en una luz roja sangre, sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar, sus orejas se volvieron más puntiagudas, su cabello se volvió plateado con las raíces negras y las puntas blancas, sus ojos se volvieron dorados con ligeros fragmentos azules, bajo sus ojos aparecieron unas marcas doradas que pasaban por todo su cuerpo como serpientes, incluso su vestimenta cambió, un hermoso kimono negro con una blusa blanca debajo y con un obi blanco, también usaba unas geta de madera y de sus hombros colgaba una estola blanca, Supesusaiga estaba atada a su cadera del lado derecho

- Sugoooiii, nunca me habías mostrado tu verdadera forma, Nee-chan

- Lo siento, supongo que se me pasó - dijo Nahomi con una voz un poco más madura pero su rostro delataba que no lo era

- Eh, ahora que lo recuerdo, debo buscar a unos amigos, muchas gracias por todo Nahomi-chan, Nanami-chan, pero me debo ir, nos vemos en otra ocasión - dijo Kagome un poco triste

- No - dijo Nahomi con mucha seriedad

- ¿Q-que?

- No te despidas, porque yo iré contigo - respondió la, ahora, albina sonriendo traviesamente

- Yo también voy, no vaya a ser que nee-chan haga algo explorar

- ¿De aquí a cuando yo hago explotar cosas? Esa eres tu, Imouto

- Detalles, detalles

- Bueno, vayamos a decirle a Obaa-chan sobre nuestra partida

*unas horas despues*

- Bien pequeñas, cuídense por favor, obedezcan a Kagome-chan

- ¡Hai, Sora-obaa-chan! - dijeron ambas yokai sonriendo

- Es una verdadera lástima que tengas que irte tan pronto Kagome-chan, quiero darte algo antes de que se vayan - Sora le entregó a Kagome un arco de plata y un diseño de lianas subiendo por el arco junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas, a Nahomi le dio unas pequeñas mochilas con comida y agua - Ya que eres sacerdotisa de arcos, supuse que te sentirías más segura a pesar de tener a Kokorosaiga

- No tenía que molestarse Sora-obaa-san

- Claro que si, un gran futuro les espera por delante, ya saben que pueden volver cuando quieran

- Arigatou, obaa-chan - dijo Nahomi

- Aún sigo pensando que te ves mejor de ojos azules pequeña

- Jajaja, lo que pasa es que herede los ojos de mi padre con fragmentos de mi madre

- ¿Y quienes serían tus padres? Ya que no eres huérfana como nos hacías creer - dijo Sora acercándose a Nahomi y alzando una ceja, la menor sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

- Todavía no Obaa-chan, todo a su tiempo...nos vemos

Nahomi tomó a Nanami y a Kagome de las manos y partieron en un rumbo desconocido, Sora vio tristemente en dirección a el trío de chicas mientras las despedía mientras se hablaba a si misma

- No querida, no nos volveremos a ver, nuestro destino no es volvernos a encontrar - susurró mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con un ligero tinte rosado - el destino de este pueblo... es la muerte

*tres días después*

Nahomi vio en dirección a unos árboles, podía jurar haber oído algo en esa dirección, Kagome y Nanami estaban muy preocupadas cocinando pescado para el almuerzo como para notarlo

- Oigan, iré por allá, oí algo

- No andes de paranoica nee-san, de seguro fue un animal

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar

La peliplata se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia el ruido, unos diez minutos de camino después lo escuchó, había sido casi imperceptible, pero pronto reconoció pasos, así que se agachó bajo un arbusto y se dispuso a observar, no podía ver hacia arriba, pero podía notar que la vestimenta de este ser era un kimono blanco con detalles dorados y que caminaba con gracia, su olfato le ayudó a identificar al ser como un yokai macho, tenía un aura de poder como el de Setsuryu y posiblemente era un Lord, intentó retroceder en silencio pero pisó unas ramas, la postura de el Lord cambió a una alerta, pero quizá pensara que era un animal...

- ¿quien está ahí?

O tal vez no, Nahomi aguantó la respiración, podía intentar atacarlo, pero el poder que el yokai desprendía era sencillamente monstruoso, justo como el de todos los Lords, así que no serviría

- Si no sales ahora mismo me veré obligado a atacar

Nahomi suspiró y salió de su pequeño escondite con las manos en alto, al ver hacia la persona agradeció haber obedecido, una katana estaba lista para atacar, el sujeto guardó el arma y suspiró

- Gracias a Kami ¿qué haces aquí sola, niña?

- E-estaba viendo si era una amenaza, Kagome-san y Nanami-Imouto deben estar preocupadas por mi

- ¿son tu familia?

- No, Kagome es una mujer a la que ayudé hace poco y Nanami es mi hermana adoptiva

El yokai la vio con un poco de pena, Nahomi dio una reverencia antes de despedirse

- Me debo ir...

- Espera pequeña ¿Como te llamas?

- Nahomi, señor

- ¿Apellidos?

- No puedo decirle

- Si no lo haces me temo que tendré que forzarte

*con Kagome y Nanami*

- Nahomi se está tardando mucho...

- Siempre es así, se toma su tiempo

- Mmm, me preocupa...

- Mira, si hubieran problemas, ella gritaría para alertarnos

De entré los arbustos salió Nahomi con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su mejilla

- ¡Nee-chan!

Nanami se paró a ayudarla, pero Nahomi negó con la cabeza, no mucho después apareció un yokai de cabello blanco y unos vibrantes ojos verdes, usaba un elegante kimono con detalles dorados y en su espalda habían dos hermosas alas de ángel

- ¿Estas son la humana y la Kitsune?

- Hai

- Un gusto, soy Kenta, uno de los últimos Ryu-yokai y el lord del este

Nanami en seguida hizo una reverencia, Kagome la imitó, nunca había inclinado su cabeza ante un lord, pero este era muy agradable,

desprendía un aura de confianza

- Un gusto Kenta-sama, mi nombre es Nanami y esta es nuestra amiga Kagome

- Okami-chan dice que están buscando a alguien

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Nahomi, no Okami, y si, estamos buscando a los acompañantes de Kagome-san

- ¿Es eso cierto, Kagome-san?

- S-si - murmuró ella maldiciendo mentalmente a su repentina tartamudez

- Se que no me conocen y que puede que desconfíen, pero si lo desean pueden acompañarme a mi palacio y esperar noticias sobre los suyos

Las tres vieron a Kenta sorprendidas, digo, no es de todos los días que te encuentres a un Lord-Yokai que esta dispuesto a ayudar a un humano, Nahomi sin embargo seguía dudando, había algo raro...

- ¿Que querrías a cambio? - susurró la albina fijando su mirada en los ojos del Lord

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- ¿Crees que es normal que, después de apuntarme con una katana, confíe en ti así sin más?

- Bien, bien, le debo una a tu madre ¿vale? - dijo Kenta frotándose las sienes un poco cansado - A parte debo evitar que muchos humanos pasen al Sur, hacia donde se dirigían, verán, mi hermano odia a los humanos y el es el que rige las regiones del Sur

Nahomi dirigió un vistazo hacia Nanami antes de recibir una negación de su parte, verán, los kitsune, al ser maestros del engaño, pueden saber si alguien miente o no y, por lo tanto, son los mejores consejeros

- Bien, confiaremos en ti

Kenta sonrió amablemente, acción que Kagome no pudo evitar devolver, Kenta comenzó a caminar

- Síganme, estamos perdiendo horas de luz

El cuarteto comenzó a caminar en dirección al este, donde una extraña reunión se llevará a cabo

CONTINUARÁ...

**Phew, muchas gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con OC's, para que sepan, ya no necesito Lords, pero pueden seguir enviando OC de otras cosas.**

**A quienes lean tres amigos, dos mundos, un destino, iba a subir otro especial, uno de Navidad, lo haré, espero no se enojen por no seguir con el "canon" de mi historia metiendo puro relleno, pero mi amiga no me ayuda ya a escribir, creo que no lo recuerda, así que mis historias tardaran un tiempo (más) en actualizarse.**

**con eso me despido, Nahomi Yokai, fuera.**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
